Capacities of Serial At Attachment (SATA) drives and Advanced Host Controller Interfaces (AHCIs) have been outpaced by growing speed of processors. Also, unrelenting data growth demands more efficient storage designs. In order to meet requirements of data storage and process needs from enterprises and individuals users, Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) was developed to take advantage of data rich applications. A number of NVME Solid-state drives (SSDs) can be pooled together into a NVME storage box to improve datacenter efficiencies (e.g., share power and cooling units among SSDs of a NVME storage box).
However, it remains a challenge to improve scalability of a NVME storage box.